1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular cell structures which can be air supported and reinforced and subsequently stabilized to form a rigid structure or may be originally constructed as a rigid structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dome structures are known in the prior art and are commonly seen in use for athletic arenas, auditoriums and other facilities. Quite often these domes are air inflated. These structures are typically very complex and require a precise design before construction. During construction, the process is very exact and must be performed by a skilled person with an ability to read the detailed instructions. Further, because of the specific design requirements of each individual structure, the costs are relatively high. The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a structure easily constructed and relatively inexpensive due to the uniformity of its component parts.
Various proposals have been made in the past for the construction of domed inflatable structures. Some of these are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,591,829; 2,918,992; 2,979,064; 2,990,836; 3,024,796; 3,057,368; 3,225,413; 3,274,596; 3,744,191; 3,772,836; 3,945,156; 3,970,328.
Further, the normally existing inflatable system requires a constant supply of air pressure internally within the dome by utilizing large mechanical blowers and other mechanical devices to sustain this structural configuration during usage. It is an object of the invention to overcome this requirement. The normal existing systems also use cable suspension systems to maintain their dome shape. It is an object of this invention to provide a dome structure which does not require a series of cable suspensions to maintain its dome shape.